warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gray Wing
Concerns *History completed *Quotes from books other than The Sun Trail Add Graystar to his list of names? It is comfirmed that Graywing actually had the -star suffix. Nobody remembered him by that name though. It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook fan page and I think Goldenpaw can confirm that (since he's the one who asked it). It gave no news of Gorsestar thought, so I'm assuming the second leaders started with the -star suffix.---Orangelight 17:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Charart Apparenlty, according to The Sun Trail allegiances, he is a sleek, dark gray tom with golden eyes. I got that from the recently created page on this wiki. Should we start puuting it out there on the pages, or should we wait until the book comes out, just to be sure? Hawkmask121(Talk) :Book's not officially released yet, therefore we can't add it. :Okay. :3 Hawkmask121(Talk) Left ear On the cover of the sun trail, he has a nick in his left ear - Should this be on his charart and description? I'm not sure.☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! :No. There's no citation saying it's him. That would be an assumption if we added that. Status? When I was looking at some of the other pages, graywing was listed as unknown for status. I thought he was alive at the end of The Sun Trial. ( 13:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC)) He was, but The Sun Trail is in the past. - User:Frogpath 16:58:10 22 Jun 2013 Ok thanks! Family Alive? I know they were alive in The Sun Trail, but Sky has been seen in StarClan and his brother and mother are not in WindClan or The tribe of rushing water anymore.Imabendininthewind3895 (talk) 18:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Add "Graywing the Wise?"--Pearlsky (talk) 20:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I recall reading one of the Field Guides (Battles of the Clans, I think) where WindClan is said to have learned the majority of their battle tactics from a leader known as "Graywing the Wise." Is he the same cat as Gray Wing? -- Pearlsky (talk) 20:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Pearlsky :(slightly delayed) Yes, Graywing the Wise is Graywing. However, "the Wise" is just an addition on his actual name, so we just used "Graywing". Adding the last part would seem to me, that he was called "Graywing the Wise" all the time, instead of just Graywing, which doesn't make much sense at all... it's like an informal title, I believe would be the correct term.. Categories I find that he is a major character withing the Dawn of the Clans arc. Should hios category be changed from "minor character" to "major character"? 1:59 Thu Feb 20 I think he would stay as minor as since he's graywing in the article and not gray wing, and graywing is so far only a minor character, but that might change 02:02, February 20, 2014 (UTC) David would be correct. The categories go with the names, not the articles themselves. So, Gray Wing would get the major character category, while Graywing (WC) (this page), would get the minor character category, since "Graywing" didn't actually do a whole hell of a lot, but "Gray Wing" did. The same could be said for pages like Lightning Tail, Pebble Heart, Stormpaw, ect, to name a few. Take a look around at the other redirect pages, and you'll soon get it. There is a problem with Gray Wing. His foster sons are listed as his mates and SparrowFur is listed as his foster son, I have fixed this three times, but it gets rolled back every time! Someone please fix it =) Bluestarsgrassclan (talk) 17:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :You were told not to touch it as we're still trying to fix the problem with the charcat template. For some, it shows up wrong, and for others, it doesn't. I have it as correct for some of the others as it's easier to see if the template is working or not. There's not a problem with the article- it's intentionally like that. it says Pebbleheart is his foster daughter, and Sparrowfur is his kit. this is not correct however, Sparrowfur is his foster daughter and Pebbleheart his foster son, I would fix it, but I am not familiarized with that type of coding, if someone would fix it that would be appreciated, it will bug me if it is not fixed. Thank you! Cindersky 18:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Name So I honestly think that Graywing should be renamed to Gray Wing as he was never referred to as Graywing in any of the books. (From my reading). 20:51, September 16, 2015 (UTC) there's already a discussion going on about it right now. HotTeacher69 (talk) 20:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I just didn't know if there was. 20:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Graystar Why is there a cite for him being called Graystar as a leader, when none of the books called him that (to my memory)? In fact, didn't Battles of the Clans specifically say that he was made leader in the days before -star was added to a leader's name, and therefore he was always remebered as Graywing the Wise rather than Graystar the Wise? I tried to check the cite for this name, which claimed to lead to a link from Vicky's Facebook page, but instead it lead to a forum called Warriorswish.net, for some reason. Jayie Unwritten words~ 18:58, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Because Warrior's Wish is the forum that hosts the old "Vicky's Facebook" thread. It's what has all of the older cites, Graywing being called Graystar happens to be one of those cites. Combing through Vicky's Facebook page for a cite from... um, 2010, my guess is? idk, multiple years ago, is kind of a pain in the butt. It's a legitimate cite, but finding the Facebook link is kinda difficult, given how old the cite is. It's a fan forum, sure, but it's also one of the best- I'm a moderator on their v5 version, and it's actually gotten attention from the Erins themselves. Vicky's named a character after their webmistress, Blizz. It's not just a forum, and used to even have other connections to the series. We have an affiliate with them now, actually... and they also hold the essays and stuff that we have here on the wiki. Blank Page Erm... What happened to Gray Wing's page... why has everything dissappeared? 14:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kits Section Where it says foster daughters, Sparrow fur belongs there because she was Turtle Tails and Toms kit. Pebble Heart should be moved to the Foster son part because Pebble Heart is a boy. Sorry this just bugged me a lot, recently started reading Dawn of The ClansFeatherxDark (talk) 00:44, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :It's an issue with the template itself, not the information. We haven't been able to fix it yet. Also it say Silver Stripe is his son... --Weaseltail (talk) 02:26, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Read the comments above. Jaysnow (talk) 02:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Picture He is actually a dark gray cat, but on the image, he looks closer to black. Should he be made a bit lighter?Pulty (talk) 01:06, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :His images are dark gray. If they're made any lighter, then he's not going to be dark gray. The images are fine and do not need altering. Plus, all charart comments need to go to PCA. Weird redirect If you were to go to a page called Graystar, it immediately redirects to Gray Wing's page, despite Gray Wing never being called Graystar. I don't think it makes sense to have it like that. 22:06, June 11, 2019 (UTC) I honestly cannot find the cite that listed him as Graystar. It's possible it was a leftover cite when we cleaned things up. I've gone ahead deleted the redirect, since there's nothing currently saying he went by the name 'Graystar', and in fact he's only ever been called 'Gray Wing'. Keychain Hey, Should the image of the Gray Wing keychain be listed under "Official Art"? Or should we make a new gallery for "Merchandise"? GlacierDog92 (talk) 15:17, September 21, 2019 (UTC)